


Denial

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sebastian's POV, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel is a huge sadist and likes torturing Sebastian. wonk wonk





	Denial

 

     As a demon, it is only but natural to relish games, especially of those my Master and I indulge in. To satisfy his humanistic, carnal desires amuses me, but I cannot lie enough to say I do not enjoy it myself. The greater his pure soul is tarnished, the greater my approaching meal shall sate me. However, one day he had defeated me in our game; surely one of the more humiliating experiences in my long life.

 

Per usual, my Master had summoned me into his resting chambers. "Strip," was the singular command demanded of me. Foresighting his intended reaction of me, I simply maintained my monotonous expression and fumbled with my clothing before I stood nude, nether-region semi-erect in anticipation of the expected event. "Now, lay down flat on the bed."

I obeyed before he crawled between my legs and dragged a steady lick up my shaft. I released no sounds as he took it entirely in his mouth before he was content with the amount of saliva coated on it. A small hand of his gripped onto my member and stroked it slowly and gently after stating, "You are not to move, come, or touch me nor yourself unless instructed."

Oddly, I found him doing  _this_ rather than oral more arousing. His child-like hand running up and down the thick, warm organ; the lubrication of his creating an ever-so-delightful sensation. 

A coil tightened in the pit of my stomach and I let out a tiny pant when a wave of heat crashed onto my body, "Master... I'm close..." He repeated his previous order, continuing his act at an even quicker pace. Contracted to never disobey a command, I firmed up to contain my growing need to climax and clutched onto his bedding. I gradually breathed heavier and harder despite the effort of remaining quiet for the sake of my pride. Even I, a powerful supernatural being, am losing to the challenge of a mere human. 

I throbbed in his grasp, the muscle turning red from the titillating friction. How badly I wanted to grip those gorgeous blue locks of his and roughly fuck his mouth, but I am not to touch him as ordered. Through gritted teeth, I groaned, "...I cant-!" He must've felt my member pulsate enough to pull away, "Tell me, how badly do you wish for release?" "Awfully, my Lord..." I panted out. "Is that so, why don't you go on about how terribly you desire it?" 

Once again, he wrapped that petite hand around me, ripping a groan from my throat to my embarrassment. Through a half-lidded sapphire eye, he looked up at me with the slightest smirk and harder, he stroked me. "M-Master...!" Nearly at wit's end, I pleaded with the tiniest hint of submission, "Please... I need-- I need to come..!" Disregarding my urgent request, he brought his other hand to fondle with my sac. 

"Gah~!" I cried out, heat too clouded with lust to sustain my honor, "I don't... I can't... retain your order." "Are you implying you're going against the contract? I believe we both know what happens after one of us does so."

"I'm sorry--! Master... Master..." I chanted these nonsense-ful pleas, my cock pounding harder with every minute that elapsed. The coil tensed greater and greater; in fact, nearly every muscle in my body was doing so to prevent my needed climax. A stream of pre-come conitinued to bead from the tip and spill over, traveling down the hand tugging at me. Faster and faster he went, and at this point I was groaning between every gasp of air like some untamed beast. Once he noticed a clear fluid running down his fingers he glared at me, "Didn't I tell you not to release  _at all_ ?" "Master-! It... it's a -- ngh~! -- bodily function..." I shamefully whimpered. 

"You really are a dog, writhing beneath me like some whore. But then again, it is surprising you've managed this long," he said as he removed his hands from me, yanking down his trousers and hovering over me, "So, I suppose I'll give my dog a treat-!" The sentence was sharply cut-off with the loud groan of us both as he slammed himself to the very base of my shaft. Bouncing atop me, he was already a heaving, sweaty mess. "Don't.. aah~ forget your orders; do not move or even think about...!" he cried out when I hit his most sensitive spot. 

His walls clenched around me. "Ha~! So hot and tight-!" I would grunt and let out a large breath after these constant words. He leaned his face in towards mine and shakily insulted, "You act like such a cheap whore," before pressing his lips against mine. As told, I stayed still as he assaulted my lips to gain us both extra heat. "You're so big~!" he whined as he roughly continued to ride me, his bottom smacking against my skin every time he fell down. 

He continuously pressed my member against his prostate, loud whimpers escaping him each time he did so and clearly showed he was near his peak. I, on the other hand, had never exposed such a sinful side of me before as I groaned repetitively and was so swollen inside my Master, ready to burst at a moment's notice. "I'm going to... ah~! S-Sebastian... touch me a-and you can come..." Immediately adhering, I dug my nails into his hips; drawing blood as I forced him down harder and harder with each suspension he made up and down my member. 

"Sebastian-!" he cried a final time before painting my chest with white. Taking his acceptance to touch him to my advantage, I yanked his hair, got high onto my knees, and shoved my cock past his lips. The sudden action caused him to slightly scrape his teeth across my member with each thrust into his mouth, but I didn't care. I rammed it deeper down his throat, disregarding the restriction of breathing as I was nearing my climax. He looked up at me with a large, frightened orb with tears dribbling from it, yet a blush covered his cheeks. The sight was too much, I came accompanied by a loud moan.

I moved away and he began to cough after swallowing the large load. I collapsed onto my back, completely exhausted from the amount of energy used. At my feet my Master still laid.

 

What an entertaining game we both play in.

 


End file.
